


Boys locker room

by Spacesticker



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Isagi’s kinda ooc sorry, M/M, awkard confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesticker/pseuds/Spacesticker
Summary: Team z comes up with the ingenious idea to help Nagi confess to isagi. That’s all.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Seishirou Nagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Boys locker room

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, ig it’s an au where Nagi is apart of the team?? I’m not sure I wrote this on a whim lol sorry if it’s bad. This is also my first post, I wish the blue lock fandom had more fics 😭😭 it breaks my heart how there aren’t multiple fics releasing on the same day like the series deserves

Isagi felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. The locker rooms were quiet as only him and Nagi were left behind, the others quietly giggling and hushing each other to get out. This was a first time experience for Isagi. He’s never seen Team Z act like 12 year old girls gossiping before, nor has he really seen Nagi so tense. 

Not being able to shake the tension off anymore, Isagi turned around shirtless, “ Okay, are you guys playing some kind of prank on me? Cause if so, you’re gonna have to at least make it less obvious, all the other guys could barely contain their laughter.” Isagi said disapprovingly. Nagi immediately whipped his head to the ground the moment he turned around. “I wanted to say something to you, so I wanted all the other guys to get out. So we could have a private conversation. And stuff.”

The raven head started to feel worried. Was this something serious? And was it serious enough that he wanted to talk about it now? And not after they finished changing so that it wouldn’t be awkward with just his chest exposed to Nagi? “Oh that’s understandable, so, um, what did you want to talk about?” “I love you.” … “Hm? Could you say that again? I think I need an ear checkup or something, haha..” “I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives, Isagi, you'll surely lead me to even higher places once we get out of here. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Isagi’s mind paused. Hold on. What? Huh?? Boyfriend??? 

His mind slowly pieced together the information, then the realization dawned on him. He was being asked out by Nagi. His face quickly reddened as him tried to respond, the 20 long seconds feeling like it was becoming hours. “I-I uhhhhh, yeah, sure, sure, ok, yep, I’d love to! To be your, uh, b-boyfriend I mean, I’d love to date you and such I mean I already kinda liked you to begin wi-“  
Nagi gently brushed the back of his fingers against his burning hot cheek. “Can I kiss you?” Isagi rapidly nodded his head as Nagi’s blushed face started to get closer. 

It was a small peck, and a dry kiss, but it felt warm, safe almost. To have another life so close to you. That warmth travelled through Isagis body as he relaxed against Nagi, he felt like his body was melting. Nagi’s hand felt like it was searing his skin as he held onto Isagi’s sleeveless arm, but the nice kind of searing, it felt nice when the rest of his skin was getting goosebumps from the cold. Nagi slowly backed away from the raven as he opened his eyes and smiled softly. Time started to flow again. Isagi awkwardly realized that he was still half undressed; quickly threw off his pants and put on his uniform while Nagi waited by the door. Happy and excited for this new relationship, he ran up to him and held his hands while Nagi turned the door handle. The loud scattering of feet spooked Isagi as he caught a whiff of a bunch of heads from the corner of his eye. He turned pale as he started to connect the dots. “...” “Sorry, they made up a plan for me to confess to you, I guess they watched us.” Isagi’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. That means they saw them kiss.


End file.
